War and Thunder
by WhiteWolf117
Summary: War has evolved since Humanity was born, each one deadlier than the one before, WWII considered to be one of the deadliest ones. Let's follow a little tank and the adventures he will go trough(War Thunder Story)


**(This is a War Thunder story, hope you enjoy :D)**

The Sun was shining, the wind was blowing, and the birds flying around not knowing what was about to happen in the incoming hours

-UNKNOWN LOCATION-  
-09:36 Am-

"Wake up everyone! You better get your steel ass up before we get to the destination!"

Commands could be heard in a lot of languages

A lot of trains were arriving at the place, each one with their own type of tanks

Between all the tanks one of them just started to wake up, his engine kicking on and then the chaos started

—

"Ugh what's happening...?" on of the little tanks said still whit his viewport closed

It was a . 35(t) as many on the train he was on

He slowly started to hear a lot of noise and slowly opened his viewport, and started to look around his turret rotating slowly

The train was still moving, but at a slower rate " we must be getting to the destination " the little tank though

He looked to his left, tanks, he looked to his right and more tanks, just the same as when they all fell asleep

"You ok there Snowy?" Someone said in front of him

He looked forward and saw how a train started to win on them slowly, filled also with other tanks, but this one coming from the US

"Blue?" Said snowy confused looking at the tank that appeared to be a M2A4

"Yup! It's me! Nice to see you buddy" said Blue

"Yeah, long time not seen" said a now smiling Snowy

"Yeah, I didn't know you enlisted to! I hope we can meet each other at the base" said Blue seeing his train was starting to go faster

"Wait!..." Snowy tried to say but without luck as the train Blue was on when faster by the second

So there he was just looking at the fast passing trees and grass

"Well I'll just have to see what he meant" dozing off into his own world of thoughts

—

-UNKNOWN BASE-  
-10:23 Am-

There was a huge mountain siting in the middle of nowhere, but this mountain wasn't a normal one, it had a huge entrance at the front, at each side of such entrance a bunker that seemed to defend this mysterious entrance

Every few minutes a new train entered loaded with tanks, shorty after going out of it without its load

In the interior a large sized room could be seen filled with tanks that just disembarked the train

Amongst all the tanks, a familiar one could be seen following the others

"hmm let's see... it says Tier I this way" said Snowy picking up a little speed to follow the other tanks

All the tanks of different countries and different forms just went trough a tunnel supposedly going to the destination they told them to

"Finally!" Thought Snowy as he saw the end of the tunnel

When he finally got out a bright and big room could be seen, big lights hanging on the roof

Snowy soon got out of his though when a Sherman VC Firefly he was passing was saying " Everyone please take a seat " repeatedly

So he just did that, he sat in one of the little elevations that seemed to be like chairs

After some minutes like that, the tunnel doors closed after everyone was inside

And everything went quiet

But at that moment a lout noise could be heard at the other side of the door

"Hey let me in!"

And the Sherman snowy saw before opened the doors closing them after the little tank got trough

The tank started to search for somewhere to sit until her gaze found one, this one was right next to Snowy

So she just rushed pushing some people aside carefully saying in a low voice "Sorry, Excuse me, Pardon" until she got at Snowy's side

There Snowy got a clear view of the new tank, she was a Mark VII A17 Tetrarch Mk.I

"Hello there! My name is Sammy! Said the exited tank

But before Snowy could respond someone appeared on the stage they were all looking at

There appeared a tank, clearly an old one, an A7V

All the tanks on that room were looking at him on the high stage

Then the A7V said "Welcome to project War Thunder"

(Well I hope you liked the first chapter :p, if you find any mistakes, tell me and I'll make sure they won't appear anymore, thx)


End file.
